The current invention allows for a continuous expansion process and continuous cooperative bombardment of particles to be utilized in the transport of particles from an energy level to a higher energy level.
Attempts have been made to use ejector compressors in refrigeration systems as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,221 and the current inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,987.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,221 discloses an ejector-refrigeration system, and a method of utilizing the injector as the compressor in a refrigeration system is disclosed. The system is particularly well suited for the utilization of energy sources such as waste heat from automobile engines and solar collectors. Further, the system is compatible with the use of environmentally benign refrigerant such as water. Unlike conventional ejectors, the ejector disclosed is designed to utilize the principal of "pressure exchange" and is therefore capable of attaining higher levels of performance than conventional ejectors whose operating mechanism is based on the principal of "turbulent mixing". The pressure exchanging ejector with a compressible working fluid utilizes the oblique compression and expansion waves occurring within jets emanating from the discharges of a plurality of supersonic nozzles so as to impart energy to a secondary gaseous fluid wherein the said waves are caused to move relative to the housing of said ejector by virtue of a motion inducing means applied to said nozzles, said nozzles being incorporated in a rotor. The pressure exchanging ejector is utilized as an ejector-compressor with a vapor-compression refrigeration system whereby said working fluid constitutes the refrigerant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,987 discloses a refrigeration system which utilizes a portion of the energy of the condensate liquid to elevate the pressure of the gas in the suction line above the evaporator pressure is disclosed. A jet enthalpy compressor is used as a means for elevating the suction line pressure. The refrigeration system contains a reservoir which stores liquid and gas refrigerants. The liquid refrigerant from the reservoir passes to an evaporator wherein it evaporates to a low-pressure gas, which is discharged into the suction line. A jet enthalpy compressor is disposed between the reservoir and the suction line. The jet enthalpy compressor contains ejectors, each ejector having a nozzle end placed in the suction line. Gas refrigerant from the reservoir is controllably discharged into the suction line through the nozzle ends of the ejectors to elevate the pressure in the suction line. The gas through the ejectors may be pulsed to further improve the efficiency of the refrigeration system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,384 Tuzson discloses an ejector for use in a refrigeration system has a mixing tube or diffuser which is partitioned into multiple flow passages. Selectively directing a continuously flowing primary high velocity fluid jet stream, which stream entrains a secondary fluid, cyclically into each of the multiple flow passages creates a pulsing of the primary high velocity fluid jet stream with respect to each flow passage. Pulsing the primary high velocity fluid jet stream in this manner enhances the mixing and compression of the primary high velocity fluid jet stream and the secondary fluid in the diffuser.
Inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,987 discloses a refrigeration system which utilizes a portion of the energy of the condensate liquid to elevate the pressure of the gas in the suction line above the evaporator pressure. Several problems exist which had not been realized. First, the process is costly because of the numerous stages and controls which become necessary to practice the invention. Secondly, the staged ejector compressors each have the same associated inefficiencies which means that the succeeding stages must overcome the added work induced by the preceding stage inefficiencies i.e., the added amount of refrigerant must be handled because of the preceding stages requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,221 attempts to solve the problem of doing wasted work and overcoming the turbulence with the use of rotor blades. This approach results in a costly and not altogether sufficient answer to the problem.